


008 - Sex and Other Forms of Intimacy, Part A

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [8]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Intimacy, Kissing, Podcast, Sex, sex-favorability, sex-repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 008: Some aces have sex, however sex isn't always intimate and it isn't the only form of intimacy. Intimacy has many facets, such as emotional, physical, etc. In this ep, we discuss sex-repulsion, sex-favorability, cuddling, kissing, sharing secrets, and more!
Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	008 - Sex and Other Forms of Intimacy, Part A

**Author's Note:**

> We also mentioned this in the episode, but note that this is part A of "Sex and Other Forms of Intimacy". We pick up RIGHT where we left off in part B (episode 009) so please check that one out too as soon as it's up!

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/008---Sex-and-Other-Forms-of-Intimacy--Part-A-e8n1vs>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcast Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#008), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/8144316/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2019-10-4%2F32592305-44100-2-c23c963d891cc.mp3>

**Links We Mentioned**

Some links on the term "sex-positive" being "misused" in ace spaces, by tumblr user godlessace: <https://godlessace.tumblr.com/post/123476807898/misdefining-sex-positive> and his previous blog post under his WordPress name Siggy: <https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2014/09/27/sex-positivity-is-a-muddle/>

Polls show students vary in how they define consent: <https://www.usatoday.com/story/college/2015/06/18/poll-shows-students-vary-in-how-they-define-consent/37403795/>

wellthisisnice on Pillowfort and Dreamwidth has two relevant posts "Asexual erotica": [https://wellthisisnice.dreamwidth.org/856.html](https://t.co/6hlE8WZ3UD?amp=1) (with some examples of fics in the comment of the PF version) and "Seeing attraction in ace fiction": [https://wellthisisnice.dreamwidth.org/5593.html](https://t.co/WwYGd7BmcM?amp=1)

starchythoughts' tumblr essay on Hermeneutical Injustice in Consent and Asexuality (published March 18, 2016) <https://starchythoughts.tumblr.com/post/141266238674>

"Shades of A" webcomic by Tab: <http://www.discordcomics.com/comic/shades-cover/?fbclid=IwAR0Ec6Ts69uwbU_M4TiJlSAOGTeISS0VQp9QcAzqTPDsrxmzOFAWbJTRcls>

(summary: "When openly asexual Anwar Sardar gets dragged to a kink night by his (soon to be ex) best mate, JD; he is surprised to make friends with Chris Slate, a middle aged transvestite with a penchant for Dr Who. Convinced they’ll never meet again Anwar puts him out of his mind, but the awkwardly charming man keeps turning up in his life.")

Flirting hard to detect, researcher says (2014): <https://news.ku.edu/2014/06/03/flirting-hard-detect-study-finds>

LGBTQ young adults had a 120 percent higher risk of reporting homelessness compared to youth who identified as heterosexual and cisgender: <https://www.hrc.org/blog/new-report-on-youth-homeless-affirms-that-lgbtq-youth-disproportionately-ex>

Wikipedia article on Marsha P. Johnson: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marsha_P._Johnson>

Two articles from asexual sex workers - Phoenix Pulcher: <https://medium.com/shareyournuance/having-my-cake-and-eating-it-what-its-like-to-be-an-asexual-sex-worker-7e5b219447c0>

and Kitty Stryker: <https://www.good.is/articles/sex-worker-asexual-sm>

See also this article from asexual model Yasmin Benoit: <https://www.papermag.com/yasmin-benoit-asexual-model-2641410290.html>

The poll on twitter we did about intimacy: <https://twitter.com/Aceterpretweets/status/1105660674649309184> and also before that just asking people about intimacy: <https://twitter.com/Aceterpretweets/status/1095381228084256771>

**Where You Can Find/Talk to Us**

Our Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Aceterpretweets>

Email Us: aceterpretations@gmail.com

Our new tumblr! <https://aceterpretations.tumblr.com/>

Our YouTube: <https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnlCIbj3n0iLYE3ZbycC7Ew/featured>

Talk to us in a 5 star review on iTunes?? We'd be so appreciative! :)


End file.
